The present invention relates generally to quick-connect fittings, and more particularly to tools for manipulating quick-connect fittings.
A hose coupler connects a hose with another hose, tap, or hose appliance, such as an irrigation sprinkler. A quick-connect fitting provides a fast, make-or-break connection of fluid transfer lines. Quick-connect fittings may be installed by hand, as opposed to threaded or flanged connectors, which require wrenches. Quick-connect fittings may be installed in poorly lit and/or confined spaces. This may create difficult or dangerous conditions for technicians.